Korea's threat, Austins safety compromised?
by HetaliaLOSTLOVER
Summary: Sequel to "The Texas Depression" So Americas at a U.N. meeting when he learns of Korea's threat on Austin. He wants to protect her so he calls her and Texas and move them to D.C. What secrets will be revealed? Will Austin's origins be explained? Continue reading to find out! T for language


Chapter 1

at the U.N.

The hall that led to the U.N. was surprisingly quiet,  
"Ah crap am I late?" He thought as he sped up his pace. He adjusted his tie and opened the large doors and walked in. To his surprise a few nations were not there, specifically the Asian nations. America sat in his seat and took a sip of his water. He felt something tap his shoulder "AH GHOST!" he cringed and turned but then realized it was his brother Canada who yelped. "Oh sup canada" "H-hello america" he spoke quietly "Why is it so quiet in here?" "Well it wasnt e-earlier...the k-koreas were fighting a-and china drug them out by their ears..." america cringed at the thought of his ear being yanked.  
"Geez...wonder what they were fighting about..."  
"W-well...rumor has it tha-"  
"America what the hell did you do!?" Britain yelled stomping into the room.  
"Uh... do what?" "You know 'what' you git!" America sighed "Look I dont know what youre talking about" he picked up his cup and took a sip "Oh yeah!?" He leaned in and loudly whispered "Well then why the hell is Korea planning to bomb you!" America choked on his water and dropped his cup onto his lap, he quickly tried to remember his last encounter with the koreas as Britain yelled at him about spilling his drink. "Which korea?" He didnt look up from the floor "How the hell should I kn-" America groaned and pushed passed Britain and flung the door open. Canada tried to follow but was stopped by France who asked him how his day was. America stomped down the hall furiously "It better not be south whos behind this, I swear Il-" he froze as China walked passed him "Oh Nǐ hǎo America, is the meeting over?" "No but where are the kore-" "America I cant talk about this right now I have to review my papers."  
America knew this was a lie but didnt want to fight with a four thousand year old country. China noticed the stainon americas pants "Um...the restrooms are down the hall on the left-aru" america sighed "Its not what you think... anyway see ya" he went to the restroom and tried to clean the stain but gave up. He walked out and headed towards the hall but saw South Korea across the hall who obviously saw him. America walked toward him but South took a right into another hall, america picked up his pace. South looked over his shoulder and started running, but america caught up. When south turned again america grabbed his shoulder and held him against the wall,  
"I SWEAR I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"  
"Where is North going to bomb!?" America pressed harder and South cringed.  
"I-I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR!"  
"You're lying!WHERE!?" He yelled "AUSTIN! AUSTIN TEXAS!" America froze. He recalled the memories had had with her during the depression. He let go of south and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes.  
"Why..."  
"I don-"  
"TELL ME WHY!?" "I HONESTLY DONT KNOW!" America could tell he was telling the truth.  
"I-ill tell you if I find out anything but...I dont think he'll trust me..." America laid against the wall opposite of South, starring at the ground.  
"A-America? A-are you okay?" "I need to make a call." He pulled out his phone and dialed Austin's number but it just beeped, he called again but no answer. He was in the middle of typing her number again but was interrupted (once again) by Britain who was now yelling at him to turn his phone off and get to the meeting. America reluctantly put his phone away and followed the Brit. The meeting felt like a thousand years (while it only lasted an hour) and they got nothing done (business as usual.) When it finally ended America avoided "small talk" with any of the nations and ran outside for better reception. Austin didnt answer which worried him so he called Texas instead.  
"Hello?" There was the sound of a country band in the background and what sounded like other people laughing and chatting.  
"Texas? C-can you hear me?" "Yeah whats up mr. USA" America paused for a second for the background noise grew louder "Where are you?!" "Um...Texas" america sighed in frustration "I mean WHERE are you!?" There was a pause and america realized.  
"Oh my god you're at a bar aren't you.." texas didnt reply for a little bit "Yes dad...b-but I've been working really hard an-" "Look we'll talk about this later but do you know where Austin is?" He could hear Texas's exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes.  
"I don't know and don't care." "Look I need you to find her and both of you come to D.C. This is urgent"  
Texas paused "Okay...I think I know where she is... ill call you later." "Thank you and...be safe" america said while walking to his car.  
"Love you dad." "Love you too." He hung up and drove to the airport to go back to Washington D.C.

~~~~~~in the heart of Texas~~~~~

Texas drove up and parked at a nearby rest stop and walked over to Treaty Oak, she was wearing a red plaid shirt that showed off her stomach and short blue jean shorts with brown leather boats. Her short blond hair bounced as she walked up to the old tree.  
"Now where is that girl..." she said circling the tree, she noticed Austin's small hat sitting on the grass on the living half of the tree.  
"Austin, where are you?...Austin!" "Yeah?" She swung upside down from a branch with her legs wrapped around it, startling her sister. "Wh-what are you doing up there!?" Austin (still upside down) held the book of "the Phantom of the Opera" infront of Texas.  
"Im reading the play, I heard its better then the movie but I cant picture it without Gerard Butler but its st-"  
"Do I look like I care?" Austin stopped talking but something caught her attention.  
"Have you been drinking?"  
"Oh my lord! Why is it such a big deal!?" "So...you have?" Austin started flipping through pages of her book, clearly lost interest in Texas and her drinking.  
"Yes! Now why havent you been answering your phone?" Austin sighed and jumped down from the tree. Her brown hair was a mess and her red skirt and blue jean vest had leaves stuck to it. She knelt down and picked up her hat revealing her phone sitting under it. When she place her hat on she turned her phone on and saw every missed call from America and Texas.  
"Oops...sorry...is he mad?" "No but we need to get packed, he wants us to come stay at D.C. for a while." Austin's eyes lit up with excitement. "R-really!?"  
"Yes really, now c'mon." They drove back to the capital and got packed. When they got to the airport their tickets were there waiting for them. They settled onto the plane and Texas looked at Austin, thoughts ran through her head but the main one was "why the hell does she look so different from us?" "Um Texas..." austin said quietly. "What's it like out of the state?" "Wait, youve never been out of the state?" Austin shook her head, this was Texas's chance to either be a good sister OR lie to her just for the hell of it.  
"Well... lets just say...its a whole other world out there." 


End file.
